1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dial system, and more particularly to a dial system for a steering wheel of an automobile co-operating with a mobile phone that has a bluetooth module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mobile phone with a hand-free receiver in accordance with the prior is mounted in an automobile so that the driver in the automobile can perform the dialogue function during driving operating the steering wheel of the automobile without having to hold the mobile phone during driving.
However, the driver still to press the press buttons on the mobile phone for performing a dial function whereby the driver's hand has to leave the steering wheel so as to press the press buttons while the driver has to turn around his head to watch the numbers on the press buttons for dialing the correct telephone numbers so that the driver's view of sight will deviate the direction of travel of the automobile, thereby easily causing danger to the driver during driving.
There are many inventions are provided to overcome the above problem, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,700 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,676. However, the two patents contain some disadvantages that need to be advantageously altered. As to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,700, the buttons are mounted on the steering wheel and equally divided the steering wheel into several sections. Consequently, the buttons are separated from one another. It is hard to dial a complete telephone number and the driver may unwillingly press the buttons during turning the steering wheel. As to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,676, the dial communication devices respectively clamp the steering wheel so that the connection between the dial communication devices and the steering wheel is unstable. In addition, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,676 transmits the signal from the two dial communication devices to the mainframe by wires that may be entwined when the driver turns the steering wheel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional dial device that is mounted on the steering wheel of an automobile.